Shakespeare and Stuff
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Alex goes to a new girl's party. Alex/Mitchie. Flemslash. One Shot.


**A/N: So this is something random I just wrote tonight. I don't know, something new. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock**

The music was blasting in our ears when Harper and I entered the two-story house. Some kids from class and even some Seniors were here dancing to the up beat music and drinking without a care in the world.

"So who's party is this again?" Harper asks me.

"I don't know. Apparently some chick Shane met at some camp."

Shane Grey is a good friend of ours. He can be a bit of an airhead especially when he's drunk and thinks I'd go straight for him for one night. Yeah I know, total jerk. But non the less he's a good guy, well...when he's sober anyways.

Harper and I go straight for the kitchen. It's been a long week and I need some booze inside me fast. I make myself an old fashion rum and coke while Harper grabs a wine cooler which she'll probably nurse for the rest of the night. She's the designated driver.

"Oh my gosh! There's Zeke!" Before I knew it Harper already made a bee line towards the boy.

I was kind of shocked to see him here considering most nights he spends it with Justin playing with this "action figures" (dolls).

Wait...oh my gosh. Are they dancing together. Oh ewe! Work of advise you should avoid doing the running man and the robot at the same time, that is just wrong!

Okay, Harper's doing the cabbage patch, time to find something to distract me or _someone_.

Hello, hot blonde.

"Hi, there." I say to her with that Russo smile. You know the smile. The one that always works except when Justin uses it.

And guessing by her little smirk, I'm thinking it worked.

* * *

In a matter of an hour I had the Molly-no wait Megan...I think. Whatever I had Morgan grinding up on me while one of Rihanna's songs plays in the background. She was pretty sloppy dancer but hey, I was drunk and needed to get laid bad so I can deal with it.

Speaking of getting laid...

Margret has just latched her mouth onto my neck. Ugh, the one defect of drunk chicks, their crappy kisses. I mean really you're not a fucking dog! Stop trying to drown me in your saliva. Oh well, I pull her away from my neck to kiss her (Eh, I had better) and proceed to give the 'fuck me' eyes.

And it worked.

"Ready to go upstairs?"

Like a charm.

I grabbed her by the hand and smoothly lead us through the crowd and up the stairs. Once we reached a room, I started to turn the knob only to realize that it was locked. Shit.

Wait a minute...

"You got a bobby pin?" I asked Mary.

She gave me a weird look but non the less pulled one out of her bottle dyed hair. Or at least I hope not. I like the curtains to match the drapes, if you know what I mean...

Anyway with the little bending and twisting the door opened. It was a bedroom, probably the girl's who lives in the house. It was nice. Band posters everywhere, a guitar, tons of books, and even a keyboard.

I wanted to observe more but Melody had other plans. Like pushing me down on the bedroom and straddling me.

Damn, this girl is feisty.

As she kissed me-well not really since she's missing 90% of my lips-I try to unbutton her shorts.

"I've always had a crush on you, Alex. Did you know that?" Why is she talking? Damn, I hate talkers.

"Yeah? Thanks uh, honey."

"Honey? Wait...Do you even remember my name?" Shit...I should have seen that coming. I mean really, who the fuck says 'honey' when they are about to fuck?

"Uh, of course I do!" I defend myself. She pulls away from me completely and stands, arms crossed, waiting for my answer.

"Well?" Think! Think! Think!

"It's...Madison?" I say the name carefully.

"It's Shelby, you bitch!"

Really? Huh, could of swore it started with an M...

"I'm out of here." she starts to rebutton her shorts and I shoot up off the bed too, following after her as she goes towards the door.

"Sarah, wait."

"It's Shelby!" She yells slamming the door in my face.

Okay, probably not the best idea to go after her now...

But you have to admit that was kind of funny.

Oh well, might at well text Harper to ask if she's ready so we can get out here. As a pull out my phone, I hear the door open.

I knew Sally come back.

Wait...that's not her. This girl is a brunette and she's just...woah.

"Who the hell are you?" even her voice is hot. "Um, hello?"

"What?" I answer as if I just came out of a trance.

"I just asked 'who the hell are you' and what are you doing in my room?" again that voice. It's sexy cause she sounds mad.

Wait, her room? Which means...

"Oh so you're Shane's friend from camp." How did Shane forget to mention that this girl was crazy gorgeous?

"Yeah, I am and this is a door. Now get out." She says, opening the door for me.

"Woah, wait! What's the rush? I never even got your name."

"I never gave it."

"Okay." I stretch the y out at end. Kind of like '_okayyyyyy'_ "Well my name's Alex."

"Yeah, I know. So can you leave now?" Man she really wants me to leave.

But come on, how can I leave when the prettiest girl at this party is standing right in front of me. I'm not that stupid.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, trying to see how long I can actually last a conversation with her.

She sighs.

"Everyone is school does."

"You go to Tribeca Prep? Since when?" Trust me, I _so_ would have noticed her in the halls.

"Yeah, I transferred here last week when my parents-wait, no. Why am I telling you this?" Crap, I was almost there. "Once again, there is the door."

Is 'door' like her favorite word today of something?

Without waiting for me to leave, she goes straight to her desk and grabs a book she left opened and a pair of glasses and continued reading. Can you say sexy?

"Ah, Shakespeare. I love his work." I say after checking what's she reading.

That got her attention, she puts the book down and raises her eyebrow at me behind her frames.

"You read Shakespeare?" She says with an amused tone.

"Of course I do! He's like, the best ever!"

"Really?" I nod my head. Wow her face is really smooth and man those lips...hmmm "Okay, tell me you favorite play?"

Shit...okay Alex don't blow this! What was that book we discussed about in English?

Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have feel asleep. Uh...

"Romeo and Julia?" She laughs. Great...

"It's Juliet."

"Well a pleasure to meet you Juliet." I reply with a smile.

"No, my name's Mitchie. The play's called Romeo and Juliet not Julia."

"Ah, but I got you're name, didn't I?" Yep, I'm that good.

"Sneaky." she replies with an impressed look. I think she likes me.

"So since this is your party, why aren't you downstairs?" I ask while taking a seat on her bed. She sighs, knowing now she can't get rid of me so easily.

"I don't like parties."

"Then why have one?"

"I didn't want it." I looked at her confused. "Shane thought it would be a good idea so I can make more friends."

"Ahh." I say in understanding. Shane can be a bit pushy. "Well, you made one friend."

Insert Russo smile.

"Well according to your reputation it doesn't take much to become a "friend" of yours." She says back, smugly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, all they need is a vagina."

Touche.

She's funny. Now I really like her.

"You want a drink?" I ask.

"Why, trying to get me drunk?"

"No just being polite." I know she's not buying any of my crap.

"Uh,huh." she says in disbelief. "No, I don't drink."

"You don't drink? Uh...I'm not sure if you're aware but there is like a hundred kids downstairs chugging down alcohol as we speak." If she doesn't drink then why is she having an 'bring your own booze' party?

"Again, it was Shane's idea." Oh yeah...

"Well I can go get us some waters." I offer.

"Weren't you suppose to leave like ten minutes ago?" Again with the kicking me out.

"I was but...then I decided not to."

"And why did you decided that?" She asks as if it was up to my decision to want to leave or not.

"Because I like you."

"How cute."

"Yes, you are." I replied smoothly.

She scoffs and shakes her head.

"Wow, cute? That's all I get? Come on, you can do better that." She sits back against her desk chair, patiently waiting to hear what I have to say.

I chuckle lightly under my breathe. "Well what would you say?"

"How about how great my eyes are or how great I look tonight. I mean really. Anything but cute, I'm not five." As she talks she gets out of chair and walks towards a dresser by her bathroom door. On the other side there was a mini fridge I had yet to notice and she pulls out two water bottles.

She really does look good tonight. Her tight pink skirt and designer black see through shirt with a dark wife beater under looks really good on her. With the glasses it's like she's a sexy teacher or libarian. Mhm, I'd have detention with her any day.

"You know with a rep like yours I expected something good." she hands me a bottle and goes back to desk chair. She opens her bottle up and takes a long gulp.

Sexiest drinker ever.

"What exactly is my rep?" It always different story with different people.

"Find 'em. Fuck 'em. Flee 'em."

You know for a new girl she really knows a lot.

"Well I'm not fleeing now, am I?" I challenged her.

"That probably has to do with the fact that you will never fuck me." Man is she blunt. I like it.

"Never say never."

"I'll keep that in mind, Justin Bieber."

Just when I was ready with a comeback. A bunch of stomps were heard through the hallways and downstairs. What the fuck?

Suddenly the doors open. It's Harper.

"Alex! There you are, we need to go!" She says, pulling me off the bed.

"What, why?" I was just having fun!

"The cops are here!" Damn

"Okay just, here." I fish through my tight pocket and pull out my car keys before handing them off to her. "Get the car started. I parked near the backyard so no one can see it."

I always plan ahead.

"Wait, you're not coming!" She asked with panic in her voice. Yeah, she gets like that when she freaks out about things.

"I'll be meet you in a few minutes, Harper. Just go!" I push her out the door. "And take the back door!" I yell before slamming the door behind her.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday?" I ask with hope.

"Yeah." She says with a little smile. It's the first time she's done it without it being sarcastic.

"Okay, um. So do you want me to stay until you got the cops handled or..." I stretch the question, waiting for her to finish.

"No it's fine. They got here right on time anyways."

"Wait, what! You called the cops on your own party?"

"Like I said, I didn't want it in the first place but Shane insisted. So this way he gets what he wants and I get to finish my book." She taps her book for emphasis.

"You're something else, Mitchie."

"And you actually remember my name." she says with an impressed smile.

"Let me guess, forgetting girl's name is in my rep too?"

"No, I heard Shelby mumble about it in the hallway when I was coming back in here."

"...Who?"

"Exactly." She giggles.

I hear a loud honk outside and can only assume it's Harper.

"You better get going before your friend has a panic attack." True. I walk toward the window and pushed it open. "Uh, you do know I have a door right?"

"And get caught by a cop? No way." I put one foot against the ledge before pushing myself off the window sill and into the tree. Once I was securely on the big branch I turned around to say my last goodbye. "Farwell, my Juliet. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"That's the only line you know, isn't it?"

"Yep." I reply with a cheeky grin.

With that I climb down the tree completely and with a final wave I'm off to my car but not before hearing a sweet 'Bye Romeo'.

I am _so_ getting her number on Monday.


End file.
